


love it if we made it

by mexicanfood420



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Anxiety, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Imbalance, Teacher-Student Relationship, the american education system is bullshit
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-17 17:14:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16520606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mexicanfood420/pseuds/mexicanfood420
Summary: First days of school can go one of two ways for a typical high schooler.Either you have a crush on one of your teachers, or you don’t. Simple as that.And Peter, being the absolute little slut of a virgin he was, easily falls head first off the never-ending cliff that is Mr. Stark.





	1. tastefully messy

**Author's Note:**

> hello this is me coming out as an absolute trash human
> 
> uuuuuuhhhhh yeah chappies should come weekly if not every other week bc a bitch is busy but i'll try and post more if you guys seem to like it

The day was uneventful at best. Peter’s first four periods were over with, just a few more to go. And to put the cherry on top, he totally lucked out. He’d managed to get the same lunch as his best friend for the third year in a row.

 

“I don’t see how they’re expecting us to get to class with even less time in between periods than last year. This new schedule  _ sucks _ .”

 

“It’s not that bad, Ned. Cutting time in between periods is worth the extra half hour of sleep we get in the morning.” Peter reasoned, warm smile gracing his features.

 

“I’d get more sleep at night if I wasn’t worried about getting to third period on time!”

 

Peter let out a sigh, along with a roll of his eyes. Ned could get so overdramatic at times.

 

“Maybe when everyone starts being late they’ll realize it’s a problem.”

 

“Ned, the horse is dead already. Give it a rest, dude.” 

 

“ _ Fine _ . I’ll conclude today’s bitching. But you’ll get an earful tomorrow, trust me.” Ned paused, grabbing his carton of milk off his tray and looking it over skeptically. “Did the milks get smaller?!” He asked, already flush into Conspiracy Mode.

 

“ _ Ned _ . Please. The milk is the same as last year.” Peter looked down at his own lunch, picking up his own milk. “It might actually be the same milk from last year, now that I think about it.” His eyes widened. “This expired… five days ago. Nice.”

 

“Ha! Mine only expired two days ago.”

 

Peter raised his milk.

 

“Cheers to that.”

 

The two dinked their milks and sat them back down on their trays, not about to drink those anytime soon. They’d settle for the somewhat-less worrisome water fountains.

 

Picking up his bologna sandwich and tearing off a suspicious looking section of crust, Peter looked back up at his best friend. He felt so lucky to have Ned; someone so genuine and awesome.

 

Not many people got to see the side of him that Peter got. And that warmed his heart. His friendship with Ned was more than he could’ve ever asked for.

 

He’d always been the outcast, the awkward somewhat-bullied little  _ dork _ . Ned could relate, and that was what most of their friendship was built on. The mutual hate of Flash and their love of dorky shit in general.

 

“You’re coming over tonight, right? The Lego Death Star isn’t going to build itself, Peter. We really need to get started with it now if we’re aiming to finish it before Christmas. Seriously, man. I spent literally every cent of my birthday money on it and  _ then _ some--”

 

“Yeah, yeah. I promise, Ned. I’m there. I’ll head over once I finish my homework. I gotta be back in time for dinner with May, though. It’s Thai Tuesday.” Peter proclaimed, already smiling at the thought of it. Thai Tuesdays were sacred in the Parker household.

 

Ned smiled, an understanding look on his face. He was just happy he’d get to spend more time with Peter, even if it wasn’t as much time as he’d like. He was grateful.

 

They both were. Grateful for each other. In reality, neither of them really had anyone else.

 

“I still think I should be an honorary member of Thai Tuesdays, but it’s cool. You’ll just have to work extra hard on your half of the Death Star tonight.”

 

“Mmm. Work hard, I will.” Peter replied, in an absolute  _ shit  _ Yoda voice. Like, the worst you’ve ever heard. It was all squeak and completely unnecessary head tilting.

 

It was quiet for a long moment, neither of them speaking.

 

Ned broke it.

 

“ _ Dude _ .” The boy practically gaped. “That  _ sucked _ .”

 

Peter just laughed, taking a bit of his sandwich and chewing it up. He sat it back down with a sigh. They probably used the same lunch meat from last year, too. Still tasted kinda frozen. Not that Peter was one to complain about food, just. He suddenly wasn’t very hungry.

  
  


The next time he looked up from his tray, he felt the air shift. 

 

It went from a cool, light-hearted easy texture to something a bit more heavy.

 

Like soup.

 

He felt it wash over his face, darkening his features with the lightest of pink colors.

 

His mouth fell open just slightly, enough for the catching of his breath to be audible.

 

To the one other party at the table, at least.

 

Ned turned, looking blatantly behind him, eager to see what had caught Peter’s eye. Some new girl, he assumed. Maybe Liz. Probably Liz. It was usually Liz.

 

He was wrong.

  
  


“Peter?” Ned looked back to his friend, genuinely baffled by what the  _ hell  _ was going on.

 

The awestruck boy across the table blinked a few times and closed his mouth, swallowing hard. He’d been caught in some kind of trance; one that made him forget where he was, who he was, and every single thought in his mind except  _ oh dear lord I’m f u c k e d _ .

 

“Y-Yeah, what’s up?” Peter stuttered out as quickly as he physically could, doing his best to play it cool. His best was far from good enough, though.

 

“You okay, dude? You… don’t look so good.” Ned was genuinely concerned for his friend. He just hoped everything was okay. If  _ this  _ was how the brand new school year was starting, it wasn’t a great sign.

 

“ _ Who is that _ ?” Peter felt himself asking, honestly not even hearing Ned’s question at all.

 

“That guy? Uh,” Ned glanced back at him again before turning back to face Peter. “That’s Mr. Stark. The new chemistry teacher? We’ve got him sixth period today. Seventh on Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays for an extra lab period.” He explained, pulling out his schedule from a nearby folder to show Peter.   
  
The boy never looked down  _ once _ , though. He was busy staring at the man across the cafeteria, leaning up against a pillar with his arms crossed, seemingly on lunch duty.

 

He had grey in his hair, a healthy amount along the roots and a couple strands Peter could just make out strewn throughout his dark brown locks. It was spiked back, mostly, though he honestly couldn’t tell if it was from product or the man had simply woken up that way. Showered and towel dried it, maybe. Tastefully messy.

 

He had a stupid amount of perfect salt ‘n pepper stubble, enough to make Peter press his thighs together at just the mere  _ thought _ of how that’d feel against his sensitive thighs.

 

_ Jesus, Pete. Cool it. _

 

There were these stupid, absolutely  _ idiotically  _ pretty chocolate eyes behind almost-thick brown wire-rimmed glasses, most likely for reading and nothing else. Perhaps he’d accidentally left them on. Though, he didn’t exactly seem like the forgetful type. He looked so full of knowledge and experience. Peter had only been staring at him for a few moments now and he was already so excited to go to his class and accept every bit of knowledge the man was willing to give to him.

 

The teacher was looking away from him, which he felt blessed for. 

 

He was new at this school, which was evident for a few reasons.

 

One: Peter had never seen him before. And two: He was actually monitoring the kids at lunch. He didn’t seem to understand that teachers on lunch duty simply fucked off during the period and let the kids do whatever it was kid did during lunchtime.

  
  


“Peter. People are looking at you. You can stare all you want during class later, but knock it off. Daydream about him some other time, okay? What if he looks and sees you? Then it’s awkward all year, dude.”  Ned chimed in, always the voice of reason when Peter needed it most. And sometimes when he didn’t. “Eat your bologna and let’s get a headstart to calculus, okay? We’ve got a better chance of getting seats next to each other if we get there early.”

 

Peter nodded after a moment, tearing his gaze away from the man across the room.

 

“You’re right. But there is  _ no way _ I’m finishing this sandwich. Lunch meat is  _ definitely  _ from last year, trust me.” Peter finally said, grabbing his backpack from the empty seat next to him and slinging it over his back as he stood up, grabbing his tray. “Let’s go now.”

 

“Hey, I still have half a bag of chips to finish--”

 

“Finish them on the way, then.” Peter interrupted, suddenly in a rush to get the  _ hell  _ out of that cafeteria and away from that  _ burgundy sweater-wearing God of an AP Chemistry teacher _ .

  
As the duo headed over to dump their trays in the trash can, Peter could already feel his life turning to soup, just like the rest air around him. This year was going to drag on and on, he could tell. Especially if he couldn’t get every single thought he was having about  _ Mr. Stark _ under control.


	2. inspirational bullshit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I’m Mr. Stark, and welcome to jackass—“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m !!! So !!! Happy that you guys liked it !!!!!
> 
> I got a comment about seeing Tony’s point of view ??? So ??? Here u go i guess
> 
>  
> 
> feed my children

_ Lunch duty _ .

 

The absolute bane of Tony Stark’s existence.

 

It was different at every school he’d taught at before which, at this point, the list was pretty extensive.

 

Twenty schools in eighteen years of teaching.

 

He’d left some schools on his own account, others… not so much.

 

Though, every time he’d entered a new school, the first week or two felt fresh. Either his classes listened or they didn’t. Simple as that.

 

Maybe he  _ liked _ when they didn’t. Just a bit. Made things interesting.

 

And, having taught three periods so far, he could already tell what kind of year this one was going to be.

 

_ Dull _ .  _ Forgettable _ .  _ Boring _ .

 

Weren’t most of them, though?

 

Bouncing around from mastered subject to mastered subject, teaching algebra to bratty teens one day and AP physics to angels the next. It could get exhausting, but. Tony was looking for some kind of purpose; trying to convince himself that teaching ungrateful dipshits about cosine and esters was his purpose.

 

It wasn’t, obviously.

 

The whole  _ purpose  _ thing, though...

 

Jury was still out on that one.

  
  


Lunch duty came and ended without much of anything.

 

So this would be one of  _ those _ schools, huh? Ones where the teachers simply  _ fucked off _ and let the city kids  _ be _ ?

 

Typical.

 

Tony wasn’t one to question it.

 

Aloud, that is.

 

Okay, now. That’s a fucking lie and a half. Of course he was.

  
  


Heading back to his designated classroom, he took a few moments to glance into some of the ones on the way to his own. They were polished, decorated with loads of inspirational bullshit.

 

Tony’s didn’t look like that.

 

It was simple, standard.

 

The kids didn’t want to be there, and neither did he. Why bullshit anyone? That’s the way it was.

 

Speaking of bullshit.

 

“Alright, let’s get this first day bullshit out of the way.”

 

Ignoring the small gasps that came from his class, which most likely hadn’t heard a teacher cuss before, Tony pulled out his handy-dandy school handbook and slapped it onto his desk.

 

He didn’t need to read directly from it. All school handbooks were the same.

 

“Handbooks out, pass these syllabuses down the rows. Make sure everyone gets one. I don’t care if you keep them or even read over them, just make sure to toss them in the recycling bin on the way out. I don’t care about much, but. Just be decent human beings, yeah? Yeah.”

 

Tony was sat on the front of his desk, more leaning against it than sitting. He assessed the class as they filed into the room and took their seats, some looking all too happy to have gotten to sit next to their friends. Others looked awkward, obviously not knowing anyone in this particular class. Pity, really.

 

“...Where was I? Oh! Right. I’m Mr. Stark, and welcome to jackass—“ Tony paused. “Wait, wait. I’m teaching AP Chemistry this period, right? Right. Welcome to Chemistry, your brand new least favorite class of the day.”

 

The class was silent for a moment, all staring at him.

 

Tony gawked.

 

“ _ Seriously _ ? Not one laugh? You guys  _ suck _ at sucking up to the new teacher, sixth period. That killed fourth.”

 

Some nervous laughter fell from the class as a whole.

 

“Jesus Christ. Alright. That’s how it’s gonna, huh? Open your handbooks to page four, let’s get all the first day nonsense out of the way so we can start actually  _ doing something _ .”

 

The class seemed to obey all at once, which. Weird.

 

Tony scrunched up his nose a bit.

 

“You guys  _ seriously  _ need to loosen up a little.”

 

A hand shot up near the back of the class.

 

“You guys still do that?” Tony ask quizzically, always hating the gesture. “I’m a  _ person _ , you know. You can just, like, talk to me.”

 

The hand fell back down and the boy opened his mouth.

 

“Can I go to the bathroom?”

 

If he hadn’t been in front of his brand new sixth period class, Tony would’ve genuinely facepalmed.

 

“Take the pass.” He said in return.

 

The boy nodded and stumbled out of his seat, heading out of the room all too quickly, indeed grabbing the comically large hall pass as he pushed outside.

 

There was a beat of silence after the door closed behind him.

 

“Right.” Tony sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose, already frustrated.

 

“Books open, someone volunteer to read or I’ll be reading this entire handbook to you for forty minutes straight and, judging by the look of horror on most of your faces, I seriously doubt any of you want that.”

 

A kid in the front row raised his hand, obviously some kind of overachiever. He smiled to himself and started reading the first paragraph of the student handbook, pausing once the paragraph was over and looking around before popcorning to the kid right next to him, who didn’t look as thrilled to have to read.

 

It went on like that for a while, and Tony genuinely almost nodded off a time or two.

 

That is, until Bathroom Boy returned, with… another kid.

 

He was all doey brown eyes and  _ jawline _ , Jesus.

 

Tony stared, his eyes locked on the boy’s blushing face. He seemed to be avoiding eye contact.

 

Bathroom Boy nudged Brown Eyes with his elbow.

 

Brown Eyes turned his head just a bit, finally making eye contact with his teacher.

 

_ Oh _ .

 

“Sorry I’m late, Mr. Stark.”

  
  


_ Boring _ , he’d thought.

 

What on Earth could be  _ boring  _ about  _ this _ ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> UH YEAH !!!! hope u liked it :,)))
> 
> u guys are so sweet and i just wanna make you all happy w my bad words


	3. dreadful thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “He’s weird, dude. Really weird. He just… Doesn’t care. At all. It’s kind of awesome.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello this is a filler chappy to catch you wonderful boys up on why petie boi showed up late to class !!!!  
> rip this is a stressful chapter

It’s no surprise that Peter had been panicking about sixth period, right?

 

Right.

 

So, basically, as soon as he and Ned headed out of lunch and to their next period class, he began hatching up an absolutely glorious plan.

 

Head down to guidance and transfer the fuck out of that class. Immediately.

 

With absolutely everything going on in Peter’s life, from the death of his parents to the growing amounts of anxiety that came along with Thai Tuesday’s, the kid didn’t exactly have the time in his life for a crush.

 

Basically, the poor boy was stressing about a bunch of different things, which,  _ super  _ sucked.

 

This was his  _ junior year _ . Easily the most stressful year of a students life. And with his dream of getting into MIT? Yeah, no. Absolutely no time for a  _ crush _ . Especially on a man easily  _ three times his age _ .

 

Jesus Christ did that sound horrible.

  
  


So he ditched Ned before sixth. Obviously.

 

Technically, you’re supposed to go to class before going to the nurse/guidance counselor/office for anything. Peter knew that because he was a good boy who followed the rules.

 

Though, leaving fifth, he couldn’t help feel a bit  _ naughty  _ as he walked down the halls and to his forechosen guidance counselor.

 

He slipped into the small office that housed the woman for most of the day, sitting down in one of the chairs after signing in, patiently waiting his turn. Counselors were always busy the first day. He didn’t mind waiting. Especially if it kept him out of Mr. Stark’s classroom.

 

After just a few minutes, the student who had previously been utilizing the counselor walked out, changed schedule in hand, looking happy as ever.

 

“Peter? Is everything alright?” ...And out walked a very concerned looking woman.

 

Which, could he really blame her?

 

During his freshman year he was in this office almost every day, just chatting with her. It helped, really. Coping with… everything.

 

He could say things to her that he couldn’t say to May, which was beyond comforting. She was there when he needed her.

 

Though… That’d been freshman year. It’d been about a year since he’d last been in this office.

 

“Yeah, absolutely. I’m good, Ms. Potts.” Peter replied, standing and shoving his books under his arm as he approached her.

 

She didn’t look very convinced. Skeptical, even.

 

“Promise.”

 

Her look seemed to soften, elegant crows feet crinkling upwards as she pushed a warm smile to her face. It was evident that she’d missed the boy, maybe missed the company.

 

Peter felt a twinge of guilt flush his chest.

 

“Well, alright. What can I help you with?” The blonde-haired woman asked, gesturing for the boy to come and sit in one of the two chairs in front of her desk. She settled herself in her office chair, attention never leaving the boy in front of her.

 

Peter moved his bag to his lap, shoving the books he’d been holding inside and simultaneously pulling out a very, very wrinkled up schedule.

 

“I just wanna switch my sixth period class. I can’t--I can’t be in Mr. Stark’s, is all.” Peter explained, pushing the mussed-up schedule across her desk.

 

She took it, unwrinkling it just slightly as she examined it.

 

“Oh,” Ms. Potts looked up, eyes locked with Peter’s. “And why is that, if you don’t mind me asking?”

 

_ Shit _ .

 

He really hadn’t thought that far, had he?

 

He gulped, before pulling out the easiest lie he could think of.

 

“Flash is in that class.” He responded, looking away from her.

 

She seemed to think it over.

 

“Now, Peter. We both know that’s not true.”

 

“Ms. Potts,  _ please _ . I’m begging you, I can’t be in that class. Bump me down a tier, whatever you have to do. I can’t be in that class that period.”

 

Ms. Potts stared.

 

“Peter,” She started, looking incredibly concerned. She was quiet for a few moments. “There isn’t--There’s no other AP Chemistry class. You’re very lucky for even getting the spot in that class. It’s very important for your future that you take it. Dropping you down to regular chem isn’t an option for you--not if you’re still looking to MIT.”

 

Peter looked away, letting out a breath.

 

She was right.

 

“...Peter?”

 

“Forget it.”

 

He didn’t exactly sound bitter; more disappointed and breathless. This was  _ bad _ .

  
  


“Peter! There you are.”

 

Ms. Potts was just about to speak when good ‘ole Ned decided to barge right into the office, large bathroom pass in hand.

 

He stood up, reaching over to grab his schedule back from the guidance counselor.

 

“Yeah, I was just going. I’ll see you later, Ms. Potts.” Peter said, not looking back at her. He knew she was right. He really did. But he just  _ couldn’t _ , you know?

 

“Peter--”

 

The door was closed before Ms. Potts could finish whatever she was about to say.

 

Peter was an emotional mess of a teenager, so he knew that she of all people would understand.

 

Ned turned to him as soon as they were out in the hallway.

 

“I knew you’d be in there. Were you trying to get your schedule changed?” He asked, looking just a bit concerned.

 

Peter hated that look.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“He’s weird, dude. Really weird. He just… Doesn’t care. At all. It’s kind of awesome.”

 

_ Shit _ .

 

“So what period do you have now?” Ned asked, curious.

 

“Still sixth. She didn’t change it.” Peter informed him rather blandly. 

 

“Oh.” He reached a hand up, grabbing at Peter’s shoulder in attempt to comfort him. “Sucks, man. Sorry.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

It was quiet for a moment. Peter’s chest ached.

 

He just  _ knew  _ this was about to be the most stressful year of his life thus far.

 

He could feel it.

 

“We should… Probably head back now, huh? I’ve been gone a while. I went looking for you.” Ned finally spoke, breaking the silence and thankfully pulling Peter from those absolutely  _ dreadful  _ thoughts he was having.

 

“Right, yeah. Sorry.”

 

And with that, the two of them were off to sixth period.

 

Off to Mr. Stark’s class.

  
  


Peter wondered if it’d ever get easier, seeing him.

 

It was worse this time.

  
  


“Sorry I’m late, Mr. Stark.”

  
  


He doubted it would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello i love you thank you for reading my flowers

**Author's Note:**

> lemme know what you thought? ??? idk man im excited about this and i wanna thank you guys for giving this fic a chance??? means a lot to me
> 
> i just really hope you all are enjoying it so faR??? that's all i want


End file.
